As disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2000-164273, a through-hole connector is mounted on a wiring board such that terminals of the through-hole connector are inserted into through holes in the wiring board and soldered to lands in the through holes. As disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2007-179974, a surface-mount connector is mounted on a wiring board such that terminals of the through-hole connector are soldered to lands on a surface of the wiring board.
In the through-hole connector disclosed in JP-A-2000-164273, the terminals are supported by a tine plate at a position near a surface of the wiring board to accurately position the terminals with respect to the lands. However, the terminals may not be accurately positioned with respect to the lands, due to manufacturing variations in the tine plate. Further, since the tine plate is fixed to a connector housing, the terminals may not be accurately positioned with respect to the lands, due to variations in assembly of the tine plate to the connector housing.
In such a through-hole connector with a tine plate, when the length of the terminal between a first portion supported by the tine plate and a second portion soldered to the land of the wiring board is short, the terminal is subjected to a lot of stress. Since the stress can cause disconnection between the terminal and the land, there is a need to increase the length of the terminal between the first and second portions. That is, the length of the terminal between the tine plate and the wiring board needs to be increased to reduce the stress applied to the terminal. As a result, the distance between the tine plate and the wiring board is increased. Accordingly, the size of the connector in a direction perpendicular to the surface of the wiring board is increased.
In the surface-mount connector disclosed in JP-A-2007-179974, the terminals are soldered to the lands on the wiring board by a reflow soldering process. Since a tine plate for supporting the terminals cannot be used in the reflow soldering process, it is difficult to accurately position the terminals with respect to the lands. Further, since the terminals are arranged in a line in the length direction of a connector housing, the distance between adjacent terminals decreases in an increase in the number of the terminals. As a result, crosstalk problems may be likely to occur, when the connector has a large number of terminals.